


Evening Colors

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, I hope, Joey's bad at gift-giving, M/M, Pridecember, Prideshipping, Trans Kaiba, Yugi's better at gift-giving, and she yells out, anzu's in the kitchen getting a glass of water, as you know, atem's next project is a deck cozy, but still not the monarch of charitable giving, but we love him, fluffy fluff, g AY, happy holidays, i also hope, i love it, i think, it's all very gay, kind of, love is gay, nonbinary male-presenting atem, promise rings are gay culture, this might give you diabetes, trans rep, trans!kaiba, ygo, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: “I wanna roast Kaiba’s chestnuts.”





	Evening Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setokaibasbants (Slaycinder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/gifts).



Dangling lights.

Glistening marbles illuminating an otherwise dark manor.

Hands.

Warm and soft.

Gracing gentle hips.

A dimly-lit sitting room.

Enshrined in sparkling decor.

Laughter and conversation dancing through the air.

A beautiful night of love and light.

Glistening garlands sparkling bright.

Drunk on the promise of a new morn.

Atem lies within his arms, dominating the couch before the hearth.

He and Kaiba are quiet as the stars compared to the others.

Their friends laugh like children, filling the night with cheer.

Atem and Kaiba stay quiet only for so long.

Until Kaiba breaks the silence he and Atem have privately shared: “I want chestnuts over an open fire.”

Jonouchi is the one to reply, “Do you even have chestnuts?”

A smirk, shared between Kaiba and his heart. “I just might.”

Atem snorts and says aloud, “I wanna roast Kaiba’s chestnuts.”

Kaiba laughs. “Over an open fire?”

“Unless you prefer them raw.”

“What are you on about?” Anzu inquires.

“We’re gonna roast Kaiba’s chestnuts.”

“Over an open fire.”

“Does he even have chestnuts?”

“I might.”

“I can check.” Honda stands and rushes out of the room.

Atem smirks mischievously up at his long-term lover. “As can I.”

Kaiba merely rolls his eyes.

Bewdy, the manor cat, takes Honda’s place the moment he abandons his post, stretching her long body and kneading the cushion. She curls up on the seat and stares boredly at the rest of the party, Anzu stroking her soft fur.

“You know the rule, Kaiba,” Atem reminds him.

“Do I?”

“You do.”

“Refresh my memory.”

Atem gives him a gentle smile. “We open presents.”

“I don’t recall that.”

“Oh, come on.”

“I don’t know what a present is.”

“You poor thing.”

“Can I have one?” Honda stands in the doorway, bearing a chestnut cooker, a bag of nuts, and a small knife.

“Of course!”

It’s Yugi who moves to take a couple of gifts in hand. He’s kind enough to pass their presents around before accepting one for himself.

Honda sits with the bag and quality-checks the nuts before carving little Xs into their flat sides. He soon sets down the nuts to open up a parcel wrapped in newspaper from Jonouchi. Within is a small pack of Duel Monsters trading cards, despite his hardly ever playing the game.

“A pair of pom-poms would have been more appropriate, deadbeat,” Kaiba taunts Jonouchi.

“I want to teach him everything I know, rich boy.”

“That’s not saying much.”

“What did you say?!”

Honda rushes to hold Jonouchi back. “Must you two fight every time we meet like this?”

“What’re the holidays without Kaiba and Jonouchi trying to kill each other?” Anzu states with a shrug.

“It’s just the eggnog getting to me,” Kaiba justifies himself.

“It’s non-alcoholic,” Atem reminds him.

“And it’s getting to me.”

“Open your gift, silly.”

Kaiba does so, his fingers delicately peeling open the wrapping. His eyes widen just a tad, and he pulls his gift out of its box.

“Do you like it?” Atem presses with anticipation.

“Did you make this?” Kaiba inquires softly.

“Does it look that bad?” Atem taps the tips of his fingers together.

Kaiba caresses the soft, knitted contents, wrapping the beanie around his ears and blinking up at Atem with huge eyes that sparkle with the lights surrounding them. That sky blue contrasts beautifully with his brunette hair, tousled by the hat.

Adorable.

Atem beams.

And pounces.

Kaiba squeals, landing in a heap underneath him, and Atem nuzzles every spare inch of soft skin he can reach.

“Do you like it, Seto? Do you really like it?” Atem kisses his neck, eliciting the softest sigh that only he hears.

“Yes, yes! It’s wonderful!” Kaiba cries like ‘mercy’, giggling and writhing under Atem’s touch. “It’s beautiful! Thank you!”

“You two are so gross,” Anzu states with a whimsical roll of her eyes.

“Jonouchi, help me with these chestnuts,” Honda says.

“It is a lovely hat, Atem.” Mokuba stands in the doorway, munching on popcorn and stovetop s’mores.

Kaiba greets him, “Decided to stop by?”

“Been working on a new project release for the holidays.”

“Mokuba’s turning into his brother; I can’t stand it.” Jonouchi whines from his place by the fire alongside Honda.

“Why don’t you come sit with us for a while, Mokuba?” Kaiba offers.

“Nii-sama?”

“All employees get the holidays off. That includes you.” Kaiba spreads an arm, inviting Mokuba to come sit with them.

The younger Kaiba brother looks upon the scene before him with mild trepidation, as if sizing up their intentions.

“I got you a present,” Jonouchi admits.

“Jonouchi?” Yugi stares at him, surprised.

“Yeah, yeah; whatever.” He abandons the chestnut roasting and takes a large box out from under the tree, practically hurling it in Mokuba’s direction. “You’re welcome.”

Mokuba catches the gift with ease, lightly shaking it before unceremoniously tearing off the paper to reveal--

“A baking soda volcano. Thanks, Jonouchi.”

“I told you he’d like it!” Jonouchi wails at Anzu and Honda, who smile unsurely at him.

Mokuba grins just as nervously before taking his seat at his older brother’s side.

He later receives a hatchable dinosaur egg from Yugi, which elicits a little more excitement from him.

Atem toys with Kaiba’s beanie as the group continues to unwrap gifts, gently feeling all around the band that plasters his bangs to his forehead. “Damn. I missed a stitch,” he mutters.

“I love it,” Kaiba retorts simply.

“But it’s imperfect.”

“I love it.”

"Good, because I'm working on a deck cozy for you next."

"Of course you are."

And Atem, a dreamy smile on his face, goes silent.

Chestnuts pop cheerily within the cooker settled on the fire.

~

The dying embers and soft sounds of breathing are the only noises left in the sitting room of the Kaiba manor. Most of the others have taken up the guest rooms to retire, but Kaiba and Atem remain seated on the couch before the hearth. Kaiba put Mokuba to bed not too long ago, as the younger Kaiba brother had fallen asleep about an hour prior.

Atem is still awake with Kaiba. His fingers traverse the smooth skin of the back of his hand, tracing tendons and bones, eyes a-sparkle in the gentle, yellow light.

“Are you okay?”

Kaiba stares, blinking at him. “Yes, why?”

Rather than answering: “Not in any pain?”

Oh.

Kaiba turns his hand to gently hold Atem’s. “Only a little. It’s mostly a superficial ache now.”

Atem nods, resting his head on Kaiba’s shoulder and stroking his arm. “It’s scarring.”

Kaiba laughs nervously. “I should think it would.”

Atem’s hand wanders over Kaiba’s shoulder. “May I?”

Kaiba stares down at his hand.

And nods.

Atem cuddles in close, fingers travelling over skin, tenderly caressing the muscles of his chest and stomach. “How’s the scarring here?”

“Not bad. She’s a great doctor. Very understanding and good at her work.” He breathes softly, eyes falling closed as Atem’s hand wanders down to his thighs.

Kaiba shifts a little, taking Atem’s hand.

Atem is about to pull away in apology when Kaiba guides it into his pants, between his legs.

Atem stares at him.

Kaiba stares back, unflinching.

Atem pauses.

And realizes--

This isn’t just heated desire.

It is an invitation to explore, to feel this new addition to his body.

Atem nods and tenderly caresses his sex.

Warm, firm, soft.

Carefully constructed.

Delicately shaped.

Atem swallows, fingers gliding down to feel the swells beneath his penis.

“It feels real.”

“Isn’t it wonderful?”

“She did a great job, and she only used the skin of your arm?”

“And the urethra and a few other bits and bobs, but yes.”

“Does it work?”

“For sex?”

“Yes.”

“Not yet.”

“But does this...feel good?”

“...Yes.” Kaiba’s voice is strained, his head falling slightly back.

Atem nods and gives Kaiba a sweet kiss. “I’m so happy for you.”

Kaiba turns to meet his lips for a long moment before inquiring, “What about you?”

“Not sure,” Atem admits, taking hold of Kaiba’s hand once more. “I’ve thought about it, but I’m just not sure I’d be willing to do it.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Kaiba says, pulling him closer, “but you know I’ll pay for it if you need me to.”

Atem nods, cuddling into his shoulder. “Thank you, Seto.”

“It’s a privilege.”

They are silent for a long moment. Atem is almost convinced that Kaiba has fallen asleep until he looks up to see that his eyes are just barely open. It’s then that he reaches into the pocket of his hoodie and pulls out a small box, its dark, velvet surface barely visible in the dim firelight of the room. Kaiba’s gaze hardly has time to catch the subtle motion before Atem is popping it open and slipping a small, silver object onto his finger.

Kaiba’s eyes widen in the dim light. “What is this?”

“I want you forever, Seto Kaiba.”

Kaiba stares, wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape.

“A promise ring?”

“Is that your answer?”

Kaiba bows his head at the light teasing. He stares down at the ring, then at Atem. “I want you forever, too, Atem.”

And with that, the distance between them is sealed once more.

Kaiba purrs and hums into Atem’s mouth, melting into his touch.

It’s almost too good to be true. Kaiba finds himself burning hot at the thought of having Atem by his side for all eternity.

Because he certainly intends to live forever.

“I love you, Atem.”

“And I love you, Seto.”

Atem curls up, breathing a sleepy sigh and relaxing against Kaiba’s arm.

Beautiful perfection--or as close as humanity could come.

Kaiba holds him close, inhaling his smokey musk, combined with the remnants of cologne--an aroma he recognizes because he gave Atem this very scent. He adjusts Atem's lithe body against his side until they’re both comfortable.

He reaches for a blanket and wraps it around them, then rests his head atop Atem’s.

Indeed, he simply has to live forever.

As does Atem.

There is no heaven that can compare to the contented bliss he feels in this moment.

He reaches into the pocket of his own coat, takes Atem’s limp hand, and slips a ring onto his finger.

He kisses the top of that sweet head and smiles.

“Sweet dreams, Atem. I love you.”

He settles in, head atop Atem’s fluffy hair, and closes his eyes.

The last thing he hears just before sleep pulls him under:

“I love you, Seto, forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> A super sappy fic for Setokaibasbants, who makes my world go ‘round. Seriously, dear, you’re amazing. I can’t stress that enough. Happiest of holidays to you, my darling~.
> 
> And also thanks to my amazing readers. Y’all have made this such a pleasurable experience for me, regardless of all the stressors of this year. Thank you. Happy holidays to each and every one of you.
> 
> It’s been a hectic year, but I have been creating content! If you wish to learn more about my and Setokaibasbants’ shenanigans in our Discord server (and all the chaos that ensues), feel free to message me~.
> 
> As always, I look forward to seeing you in the next fic. Stay safe, and stay warm~.
> 
> Best regards,  
> T.T.A.


End file.
